KAGIC: ZCP
Overview SORRY FOR NO IMAGES, THE EDITOR WOULDN'T LET ME ADD THEM KAGIC: ZCP (Zoey's Christmas Present) is a KAGIC addon developed by Androbean (Cillian Ryan, Joel, Peridot5XG) . ADDON IS FOR KAGIC X11P13 Discord & Download: https://discord.gg/kcUCUPv Items Pepo Seeds: Pepo Seeds can be obtained by giving a Rose Quartz a melon, potato, pumpkin, carrot, or wheat seed. They can be planted in Farmland. Once fully grown, harvesting them will result in the spawning of a baby pepo. Chicken Egg: Chicken Eggs can be obtained by giving a Rose Quartz a chicken egg. They can be planted in Farmland (or naturally planted in grass by Adult Chickens). Once fully grown, harvesting them will result in the spawning of a baby chicken. When a Rose Quartz is given an egg, she will give a set type of chicken egg back. To change the type of chicken egg you receive from her, simply poof and re-place her. Animal Pepo Fruit: Animal Fruit and Villager Fruit look exactly the same for reasons that will come in to play in the full release. They can be eaten to restore 1 hunger or half a hunger stick on the Minecraft Hunger Bar. They are obtained by killing animal pepos. Villager Pepo Fruit: Villager Pepo Fruit and Animal Pepo Fruit look exactly the same for reasons that will come in to play in the full release. They can be eaten to restore 1 hunger or half a hunger stick on the Minecraft Hunger Bar. They are obtained by killing villager pepos. Pepos Pepos are ZCP's main focus. Their seeds can be obtained by giving seeds / items to a Rose Quartz. They can be planted on Farmland and once fully grown, can be harvested to spawn the Pepo Entity and some seeds. Pepos: ANY TOOLS GIVEN TO PEPOS DO NOT EFFECT THEIR JOBS EFFICIENCY. DUE TO THIS I RECOMMEND JUST GIVING THEM WOODEN TOOLS Pepos are humanoid melons with black eyes. They live for 4.6 hours or nearly 14 Minecraft Days. They have 3 stages: Baby - They are in the Baby stage for 10 minutes after harvest. While in the baby stage they can be fed Animal Pepo Fruit to be claimed by a player. Pepo babies can not have jobs. Adult - They are in the Adult for 4.1 hours after growing up. Adult Pepos can be given a Hoe and seeds to become a farmer. Farmers will place Pepo Animal seeds and once they are fully grown, harvest them. Adult Pepos can also be given a Sword to become a defender. Defenders will run around in a frantic search for monsters to slay. Old - Old Pepos live for 20 minutes. Old Pepos retain their jobs, but their skin becomes yellowed and slightly rotten. The Old Pepo stage is there merely to signify that the Pepo's life is coming to an end. Chickens: Chickens are chickenoid fruit with black eyes. They live for 20 minutes or 1 Minecraft Day. They have 3 stages: Baby - They are in the Baby stage for 5 minutes after harvest. While in the baby stage, they do nothing except eat grass and wander. Adult - They are in the Adult stage for 7.5 minutes after growing up. While in the adult stage, they will wander around and every 2.5 minutes, plant an egg. If the chicken is on grass then it will automatically plant the egg into the ground, but if it is not on grass then it will just drop a Pepo Chicken Egg. All adults will break any fully grown chicken plants nearby to let the Pepo Entity roam free. Because of this fact, Chickens can spread an indefinite amount in the wild on their own. Old - Old chickens live for 7.5 minutes. While old, they no longer lay eggs but continue to harvest other fully grown chicken plants nearby. Old chickens skin begins to yellow and rot. Known Bugs Melon Chicken wings going crazy Hitboxes not scaling correctly on pepo growth Pepo ownership issues Trivia This addon is developed by Androbean (Joel). Other addons they've developed / worked on include KAGIC Easy Livin' and the more widely known Brisé. This addon does not contain any Gems. This addon is being developed as a Christmas gift to the KAGIC Community, and to the Jerver (Androbean's close friend group). However, it will likely continue development well into the New Year as well. Category:Addon Category:A to Z